


Satisfy me

by junetangerine (culuyetille)



Series: Bruce/Dick Week 2021 ficlets [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm so delighted, M/M, PWP, Sex in the Batmobile (DCU), Shameless Smut, it's an actual tag, who needs plot just look at that car!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/junetangerine
Summary: Written for BruDick Week 2021. Prompt: Inside the Batmobile.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bruce/Dick Week 2021 ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	Satisfy me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m using Elvis Presley lyrics for all the titles. :)  
> I was so happy with the response for the Day 1 ficlet! Here's another, I hope you enjoy.

There’s not enough room, and Bruce’s cape gets in the way – again – but they just barrel right through every reason why this isn’t a great idea, because it is, oh my God it’s the _absolute fucking best_. Bruce’s usually game whenever Dick initiates sex, and maybe it’s because it’s still kind of new – this, _them_ – or maybe it’s just the opposite, after all those years of yearning neither of them can seem to get enough of the other.

Or maybe it’s just the Car. Sleek, powerful, and Dick really has got to remember suggesting Bruce adds a little more cockpit room and reclining seats for the next update because they sure are doing this again. For now, he’s straddling Bruce’s lap, a little hunched to keep his head from hitting the ceiling, naked from the waist down and rock-hard. The Batsuit isn’t as practical and it takes them a couple minutes until Bruce manages to shimmy out of the bottom half. He grips the cowl to pull it back, but Dick stops him.

“Keep it on,” he asks, finally turned on enough to admit it. Then, because his dignity seems a lot less important than getting to fulfill a decade-old fantasy, he adds, “the gauntlets too.”

Bruce smirks up at him and experimentally runs his hands down Dick’s thighs. The material is a little rough and Dick nearly chokes with arousal. Bruce grabs his ass, squeezes it hard, then begins to gently caress near the crack.

“Sure you don’t want me to take off at least one?”

He nibbles at Dick’s shoulder and neck. The pointy tip of one bat-ear scratches Dick’s own.

“You got protection?”

They haven’t used it in a while, but on the street it’s easier than cleaning up, and if he were thinking even remotely straight Dick would blush at the fact that they have actual strategies for sex in public places. This is his life now.

(He loves every second of it.)

Bruce catches on immediately. He produces a condom from his belt – the dedicated sex-supplies pouch that Dick would really rather not know when it was first introduced – and fits one finger inside the rubber, then coats it generously.

It doesn’t hurt, but it’s a little weird. _Good weird_ , Dick soon decides. He rocks steadily, enjoying the friction of their cocks while Bruce works him open and uses his other hand to massage Dick’s thigh, clearly intent on milking the gauntlet revelation for all it’s worth. Bruce loves knowing how to reduce Dick to inarticulate begging, and Dick loves how ruthless he is about it. (He has a soft spot for Bruce having fun, especially if he's in any way involved.)

Even though Dick should be doing most of the work in this position, Bruce puts his impressive core strength to use and pounds upwards into him. Dick holds onto the back of seat, then the grab handle, then the damn cape as Bruce thrusts deep over and over until he comes with a soft moan.

Sticky hotness fills him, and Dick just sits there untouched and overstimulated, nearly vibrating out of his skin.

Bruce pulls out and with some gentle maneuvering gets Dick to settle with his back against the bat-symbol. He rubs two fingertips against Dick’s mouth. Dick’s lips part without any conscious effort, Bruce whispers “Teeth,” and that’s how Dick is left biting into the empty gauntlet while Bruce strokes him to completion with his newly-bared hand, his smug humming burning right through Dick’s chest.

The suits and seat are going to be hell to clean.

Well, Bruce better come up with something, because they are _most definitely_ doing this again.

_~Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> After seventeen years, I finally wrote Batmobile B/D smut. Thank you, BruDickWeek <3


End file.
